Perdendo a Inocência
by DannyWMalfoy
Summary: Depois de um dia estressante no "segundo turno" de trabalho, Felicity se vê em casa com um visitante inesperado e um tanto indesejado. Ameaçada, Felicity tem que trabalhar para um homem cujo rosto ela nunca viu e contrariando tudo o que ela acredita. Será que ela irá trair Oliver? Spoiller: a partir do 2x07.
1. Visita Inesperada

**N/A: Então, essa é a minha primeira fanfic sobre Arrow, por favor tenham paciência comigo. Achei interessante fazer uma porque temos tão poucas coisas em português sobre Arrow... Essa é uma fanfic pairing Oliver e Felicity. Simplesmente amo a dinâmica dos dois e realmente gostaria de vê-los juntos. Spoiller para quem ainda não viu até o episódio 2x07.**

**Disclaimer: Arrow e todos os seus personagens pertencem à DC Comics e ao seriado. Nada é meu, só a ideia... heheh**

* * *

**Visita Inesperada**

Ela estava achando difícil dormir esta noite. Sempre que estava prestes a cair no sono, sua mente lhe transportava para as últimas horas do dia e ela perdia o sono novamente. Ela não parava de pensar em o quão estúpido tinha sido a ideia de ir sozinha procurar por pistas num caminhão de vacinação suspeito de envenenar a população de Starling City com Verdigo... Pior ainda, por ter sido a razão pela qual Oliver matara novamente. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando mudar por seu amigo Tommy. Ela sabia que ele já não queria ser o assassino que outrora fora e, por sua culpa - porque ela se colocou em uma situação de perigo - ele quebrara essa premissa, lançando o Conde janela abaixo. Enquanto Felicity deixava sua mente vagar por territórios de auto-crítica ela fechava os olhos e os punhos com força.

"Burra, burra, burra! Da próxima vez que o Diggle disser que é perigoso, faça-se um favor, Felicity Megan Smoak, ouça o que ele tem a dizer" - Felicity dizia para si mesma, lembrando os momentos de agonia por estar perto do Conde, senti-lo a tocando, brincando com seu cabelo. Ele descobriu a identidade do alter-ego de Oliver e era tudo (novamente) sua culpa. Já não podia mais ficar deitada, era preciso fazer alguma coisa. Talvez lavar as roupas sujas que empilhavam no cesto - com o horário comercial sendo preenchido com ela trabalhando como a nova Assistente Executiva de Oliver Queen, CEO da Queen Consolidated e as horas que se seguiam no porão da boate Verdant, trabalhando para o alter-ego de Oliver, o Arqueiro Verde, ficava um pouco difícil de cuidar da casa e de seus afazeres - resolvera então começar pela lavanderia.

Ao sair do seu quarto, passando pela sala alguém a segura pelo pescoço - ela podia sentir o frio da lâmina tocando sua pele, a outra mão tapando a sua boca: "Se gritar, eu corto a sua garganta" - uma voz rouca com sotaque inglês lhe dizia sem um pingo de remorso. Felicity acena com a cabeça e o intruso lhe solta. "Não se vire", disse o convidado indesejado. "Apenas me ouça. Eu sei quem é o seu patrão, eu sei que ele é o Arqueiro Verde - não me interrompa! - e a não ser que você queira perder o chefe e o namorado ao mesmo tempo eu sugiro que você faça exatamente o que eu mandar".

"Ele não é meu namorado. E eu não sei do que você está falando!"

Ela ouve uma risada de escárnio e o homem às suas costas diz: "Não precisa mentir para proteger o seu patrão, gracinha. Saiba apenas que eu sei do que ele é capaz. E eu sou muito melhor. Você vai fazer um favor para mim. E se você se negar eu te mato, mato toda a sua família enquanto o Oliver assiste. E depois eu o mato também. Entendeu? Diga que entendeu para eu poder dar as suas instruções."

_Quem é esse cara?_ "Entendi" _Não chore, Felicity. _Então um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu: _Eu vou descobrir quem você é, seu esquisito, e eu vou fazer você pagar por essa insolência! Quem você pensa que é para entrar na minha casa e sair fazendo ameaças? _

"Ótimo. Eu já sei o seu telefone, Felicity. Portanto não se preocupe. Em algum momento do dia de amanhã eu farei o meu primeiro contato com instruções bastante precisas. Se eu souber que você contou para alguém, principalmente para Oliver Queen, você morre. A sua família morre também. Aliás, que linda família você tem" - o homem então mostra um porta-retrado que Felicity se lembra bem. Ela sempre reclama com a mãe sobre o quanto a foto é antiga. Ela, sua irmã Summer e seus pais Meggie e Richard sorrindo. Summer, no colo da mãe, não devia ter mais de dois anos de idade e Felicity dez. Felicity sorria um sorriso banguela - seu dente da frente tinha caído há alguns dias - e segurando o diploma da quarta série. Ao ver a foto, Felicity já não pode mais se controlar. Ela se viu chorando e pedindo, por favor, que não machucasse seus pais. "Eu não preciso machucá-los, Felicity, se você fizer exatamente o que eu lhe disser. Saiba apenas que se você seguir as minhas instruções ao pé da letra nada de ruim irá acontecer com sua família. Por favor, linda, diga que entendeu e nós poderemos encerrar a noite por aqui."

"Entendi" - Felicity sentia um nó na garganta que fez sua voz sair de forma abafada e trêmula. "Entendi"

Naquela noite Felicity não pregou o olho. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de repassar a conversa que acabara de ter com um completo estranho.

_O que eu faço? Eu tenho que fazer o Oliver entender, o mais rápido possível, o que está acontecendo. Mas como? Eu não posso avisar a ele. Nem ao Diggle... _

Felicity temia o que esse estranho pudesse obrigá-la a fazer. Como ele sabia que Oliver era o Arqueiro Verde? Como ele sabia que eles trabalhavam juntos? De alguma maneira Felicity só podia pensar em uma explicação: Lian Yu. _Mas, afinal. Ele estava ou não sozinho naquela ilha? Quem eram essas pessoas?_

No dia seguinte, Felicity não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair da cama. Ao olhar no espelho do banheiro depois de sair do banho ela viu o que uma noite em claro e aos prantos lhe fizeram: olheiras enormes e olhos inchados e vermelhos. _Maravilha_, pensou com sarcasmo. Colocou um pouco de maquiagem e um colírio para amenizar o seu estado e foi para o guarda-roupa. Escolheu um vestido cinza sem muito corte, nos joelhos. Felicity particularmente não gostava do vestido. Sua mãe lhe dera quando soubera da sua "promoção", mas simplesmente não havia caído bem em seu corpo. Hoje, ela pouco se importava, e além, ela queria algo que a lembrasse de sua família. Colocou um sapato peep-toe preto, sem brincos, sem colar, nem nada festivo (ela hoje não estava no clima) e foi para o trabalho. Ao sentar em sua mesa reparou que Oliver já estava sentado em seu escritório, com o semblante concentrado em algum documento sobre sua mesa. Mil coisas lhe passaram pela cabeça, uma delas era: _como eu vou fazer para proteger tanto o Oliver quanto a minha família?_

Ele acabara de lhe salvar a vida, ela simplesmente não queria ter que trair um de seus melhores amigos. Desviando-a de seus pensamentos, Oliver a chama pelo interfone: "Senhorita Smoak? Poderia vir ao meu escritório, por gentileza?"

"Sim, senhor Queen." - levantando-se, ouviu o vibrar de seu celular e viu uma mensagem que dizia: **Lembre-se do que combinamos. Se ele desconfiar de algo, você vai ficar órfã.**

Juntando todas as forças dentro de si, Felicity engoliu o choro e foi de encontro ao seu patrão.

"Senhor Queen?"

"Senhorita Smoak, eu preciso que você entregue esses memorandos para o Departamento de Ciências Aplicadas e para o Departamento de Segurança. Precisamos de um novo protocolo de segurança para o prédio e gostaria de fazer uma reunião com os chefes desses departamentos."

"Sim, senhor Queen." - Felicity já respirava aliviada, dava a volta em seus calcanhares para sair da sala.

"Está tudo bem, senhorita Smoak?"

"Hum?" - Disse Felicity de costas - "Sim, senhor Queen. Vou entregar os memorandos imediatamente" - e saindo a passos largos do escritório não dando tempo de continuarem a conversa.

_Ai, meu Deus! Eu não vou conseguir. Eu não vou conseguir esconder que tem algo me assustando. Não dele. _- Felicity voltou à sua mesa em silêncio. _Eu posso pelo menos tentar descobrir quem é esse cara. Eu vou procurar em todas as câmeras de segurança da minha rua, do meu prédio. Em algum momento ele deve ter sido capturado por uma delas. A não ser que ele seja bom, que ele seja MUITO bom... _

O dia se passou sem grandes sobressaltos e, depois do jantar, Felicity foi para o covil. Ao descer as escadas encontrou Oliver treinando sozinho no tatame. Ela não se surpreendeu. Depois do envenenamento que Diggle sofreu ela duvidava que Oliver não o tivesse dado o dia de folga..

"Já começou sem mim, Oliver?"

"Diggle, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse te dado o dia de folga..."

"Eu estou bem. O antídoto que o Departamento de Ciências Aplicadas desenvolveu operou maravilhas. Me sinto como novo e, na verdade, com vontade de treinar"

Sorrindo, Oliver disse: "Você não tem jeito... vá se trocar. Começamos em cinco minutos" e saindo do tatame, foi ao encontro de Felicity. Felicity, ao sentir a presença de Oliver ao seu lado, não pode fazer nada a não ser encarar os monitores de seu computador. _Ele não pode saber. Se você olhar para ele, ele vai perceber que tem alguma coisa errada. Mas se você não olhar para ele, também! O que eu faço? _"Oi. Você saiu rápido do escritório. Parece até que estava fugindo de alguma coisa.. Tá tudo bem?"

"Uhum. Tudo ótimo, Oliver."

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Oliver a olhou. "Não. Tem alguma coisa de errado. Felicity, você sabe que a gente pode conversar sobre qualquer coisa, né? Eu estou aqui para você, se precisar."

"Eu sei disso, Oliver. Não quero conversar sobre isso agora.." - tentando manter a sua expressão limpa, Felicity só pensava em uma maneira de tirar a atenção de Oliver de cima dela. Qualquer coisa. Quando o rádio da polícia começou a transmitir um roubo em um lugar não tão longe daqui.

Oliver, correndo em direção ao seu arco e flecha, disse: "A gente conversa sobre isso mais tarde"

"Ok" - E ele já se fora.

Dig, desceu as escadas com um sorriso no rosto e dizendo: "Só porque eu queria bater em alguém..."

O celular de Felicity vibra e lê-se uma nova mensagem: **Me dê a localização exata dele. Agora.**

Felicity encarou a mensagem por alguns momentos. Ele sabia que o Oliver acabara de sair? A cronometragem dele era perfeita.. Felicity, então teve uma idéia. _Eu vou te achar. Eu juro!_

* * *

**_N/A: Então, galera. É isso. O primeiro capítulo. Por favor, me dêem seus reviews do capítulo. Tá bom? Tá ruim? Pode melhorar? Devo continuar escrevendo? Rsrs _**

**_Como disse, essa é a minha primeira fanfic sobre Arrow. Eu não conheço muito dos quadrinhos, então se eu estiver completamente errada sobre algum personagem que possivelmente aparecerá no futuro, me perdoem. Essa é a minha interpretação pessoal sobre a série e sobre os personagens. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.. :)_**

Até a próxima..


	2. Gente Nova na Cidade

**N/A: Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelas palavras de incentivo. Obrigada de verdade! Espero que gostem... :) **

**Disclaimer: Arrow e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente.. :/**

* * *

**Gente Nova na Cidade**

Por mais que Felicity tentasse, toda vez que Oliver chegava perto dela ela se tencionava. Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. E isso estava acontecendo há duas semanas. Oliver não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e sua mente vagava entre as mais absurdas teorias. Ele analisava seus atos nas duas semanas que se passaram e não conseguia entender o por quê de ela sempre se afastar, evitar seu olhar ou seu toque. Ou simplesmente por lhe dar respostas monossilábicas a todas as suas perguntas, tanto no escritório quanto no covil. Ela lhe dava as respostas que ele precisava, mas além disso era como se ela tivesse levantado uma barreira invisível entre eles. E Oliver não gostava disso. Ele trabalhara muito arduamente para conquistar sua confiança e agora parece que voltaram à estaca zero... isso era muito frustrante.

Claro que teve aquele "pequeno" incidente na Rússia envolvendo algumas doses de Vodka e o fato de que ele prometera a Diggle que ele iria "distrair" a sua nova sócia, Isabel Rochev. Ele queria poder dizer que fora apenas porque a sua cabeça não conseguira pensar em uma maneira mais simples de mantê-la calada nos momentos cruciais antes que Felicity e ele tivessem que sair - sem poderem dar nenhuma explicação sobre aonde iriam - e também para tirar da cabeça daquela mulher insuportável a ideia de que ele se aproveitava de Felicity. Ele não gostara do tom que ela usara quando insinuou que Felicity não tinha qualificação nenhuma para a posição de Assistente Executiva, ela na verdade era mais do qualificada. Ela falava que o seu novo cargo era um decesso. Mas ele precisava dela o mais próximo possível e, por isso que eles dois precisavam manter o teatrinho. Mas eles chegaram a um "entendimento" de que não significara nada, de que ele, na verdade, não achava prudente estar com alguém com quem se importasse, já que essa pessoa seria alvo fácil para seus inimigos, caso descobrissem. Eles meio que voltaram ao normal depois de uns dias, mas agora era como se fossem estranhos novamente.

Oliver também reparara que sempre que o telefone dela tocava ela tinha um sobressalto. Poderia não ser nada, mas depois da ilha, Oliver aprendeu a confiar em seus instintos e em seu poder de observação. Portanto, lhe era muito estranho, ao ponto de um dia ele tentar pegar o seu celular escondido para descobrir o que de tão interessante tinha naquele telefone. Mas era inútil. Oliver não sabia a senha. Ele tinha duas opções: uma era esperar ela desbloquear a tela do telefone e distraí-la de alguma forma que ela se afastasse do bendito ou observar quando ela fosse colocar a senha para tentar adivinhar/ter de relance uma ideia da senha e depois distraí-la para longe do bendito. Sem sorte. Ela não largava aquele negócio. Nem ia a lugar nenhum sem ele. O máximo que ela se afastou do celular fora para ir ao banheiro, mas dois segundos depois ela desistiu e voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira no covil e a continuar trabalhando. Ele duvidava que ela fosse ao banheiro com o telefone, mas, pensando bem, ele não a via mais indo ao banheiro nessas duas semanas. Ela devia fazer isso antes de chegar ao escritório ou ao covil. E isso apenas fazia a luzinha vermelha em sua cabeça piscar com mais rapidez.

Nessas duas semanas tudo estava dando errado. Ele não conseguiu fazer nenhuma apreensão. Não conseguiu interrogar nenhum suspeito. Simplesmente, quando ele chegava não havia mais ninguém lá. O que era estranho. Em um ano, essa era a única época em que ela errava tão grotescamente. Luzinhas vermelhas piscavam novamente.

"Felicity, você tem certeza que era aqui que acontecia a operação de tráfico de pessoas? Tem certeza? Não tem ninguém aqui... e... bom, pode ser que tivesse mesmo uma operação como essas acontecendo, mas quem quer que fosse, já está longe. Limparam o lugar também. Não há nada aqui..." Ele não queria que ela recebesse isso como crítica, mas nas últimas duas semanas parecia que eles estavam sempre um passo atrás. Era como se alguém estivesse brincando com ele e ele não gostava disso nem um pouco.

"Oliver, eles tem que estar aí! Demorei uma semana para descobrir a localização exata! Como assim eles não estão mais aí?" Oliver podia sentir a voz de Felicity um tanto trêmula pelo intercomunicador.

"Calma. Estou voltando para Verdant. Vamos descobrir isso juntos." Seus olhos se prenderam em um recado preso por uma adaga em uma das mesas vazias do local. No recado, lia-se: **Olá, Oliver.**

Ele reconheceu aquela adaga, pois sua mente lhe transportou quase que imediatamente para um avião que despencara na ilha e foi, por um período o que ele chamara de casa.

Felicity se xingava internamente enquanto conversava com Oliver. _Ele vai acabar descobrindo. Ele vai achar que eu estou, de alguma forma, traindo ele. Eu não o culpo, porque eu realmente estou o traindo. _Ela estava tentando localizar o estranho visitante - que ela passara a chamar, não tão carinhosamente, de Psicopata - desde o primeiro dia. Mas ele era bom. Ele era MUITO bom. Quando ela achava que tinha conseguido fechar a localização dele, outras três fontes apareciam e ela não sabia que pista seguir, ele a estava despistando. Não havia nada nas câmeras de segurança, tampouco. Tanto nas câmeras de seu prédio quanto das ruas ao redor do prédio. Ela decidiu, portanto, a fazer uma busca mais extensiva, mas sem saber como o rosto do Psicopata era ela não conseguia saber quem, das milhares de pessoas cruzando as ruas no horário aproximado em que ele estivera em seu apartamento, era o cara. A única coisa que lembrava era que ele parecia ter um sotaque inglês, mas nem isso ela podia realmente ter certeza, não com uma lâmina em sua garganta ou com a prova concreta de que ele estivera em sua casa.

No dia seguinte ao dia em que o Psicopata estivera em seu apartamento, ela ligou para os pais. Eles estavam ótimos, cheios de saudade da tagarela da família. Perguntaram porque ela não tinha ido para o Bar Mitzvá do primo Ed, nem no casamento da tia Eliza - que estava se casando pela terceira vez. Felicity explicou que, já que era a terceira vez que a tia Eliza se casava, ela provavelmente a perdoaria, dado o fato de que ela tinha ido nos outros dois primeiros. Quanto ao Bar Mitzvá do primo Ed, ela disse que não lembrava quem primo Ed era. Ela tinha TANTOS primos que às vezes ficava meio difícil de ter todos os rostos e nomes e datas na cabeça com todo o trabalho que ela tinha que colocar em dia. Ela lembrara a mãe de que ela havia sido promovida - essa parte saiu meio difícil, porque Felicity não tinha exatamente sido honesta com a mãe quando ela disse ter sido promovida. A mãe ainda achava que ela estava no Departamento de TI - mas que estaria em casa para o Hanukkah esse ano. E que não, ela não traria um acompanhante. Não, ela ainda estava solteira. Se a mãe reparou que algum porta-retratos sumira de cima do descanso da lareira, ela não comentara.

Mas _ele _estivera lá. Como ela iria explicar para a mãe dela que eles teriam que sair de casa por alguns dias? Depois de uma semana, Felicity fez a única coisa que achou sensata no momento. Comprou três passagens para a Espanha (seus pais sempre sonharam em conhecer a Espanha) e disse que era um presente, que ela reservara duas semanas num hotel da cidade e que era para eles aproveitarem o fim do ano para adiantar as férias de fim de ano. A mãe não entendera nada, mas aceitou o presente com a ligação mais entusiasmada que ela recebera nos últimos tempos e disse que iria tirar muitas fotos para mostra-la no Hanukkah. Mas agora o prazo estava se apertando. Eles voltariam em uma semana, mas ela ainda não tinha nenhuma pista de onde/quem era o seu visitante indesejado da outra noite.

Ele, de alguma maneira, sabia que ela tinha agido pelas suas costas e que arranjara uma maneira de tirar a família do país, isso ficara bem claro em uma das mensagens que ela recebera no dia seguinte: **Que lindo da sua parte fazer a sua família viajar nesse momento de tribulação. Mesmo que eles nem saibam o perigo que estão correndo por a filha deles se meter com gente como o seu chefe. Espero que com isso você não ache que pode contar para o Oliver sobre mim. Um homem com sede de vingança é um homem sem remorso.**

No dia que lera isso ela simplesmente queria se encolher numa bola e chorar até que tudo pudesse passar, mas ela sabia que não iria. Que isso não iria acontecer a não ser que ela o impedisse.

Hoje, quando Oliver lhe dissera que não havia mais nada no grande depósito abandonado que ela demorara DIAS para localizar e para ter certeza que, era na verdade, a sede de uma organização de tráfico humano, ela já sabia disso. Ela já sabia porque dois dias antes _ele_ lhe ameaçara mais uma vez e ela lhe entregara as informações.

"Temos gente nova na cidade" disse Oliver colocando a adaga e o recado em cima da mesa de armas. Felicity e Diggle se levantando para ver o que ele pousara na mesa. "E ele sabe quem eu sou."

* * *

**N/A: Eu fiquei tão empolgada com as reviews que resolvi escrever uma coisinha. Eu sei que não tem muita ação entre Oliver e Felicity, mas achei interessante colocar um pouco mais da visão dos dois e dar a minha versão para o fato do Oliver fazer uma coisa tão idiota como dormir com a Isabel, pelo menos essa é a versão que eu tenho dito a mim mesma nessas últimas semanas. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem-vindos... ;)**

**Até a próxima.**


	3. Ato Altruísta

**N/A: Essa ideia me veio enquanto assistia um seriado, então achei melhor sentar e escrever logo de uma vez antes que saísse da minha cabeça... Não sei como dizer isso sem dar spoiller. Eu resolvi fazer essa história após alguns episódios que eu assisti e nas passagens da ilha vi que poderia ser interessante estudar um desses personagens. Ele já apareceu no seriado, mas não evoluiu tanto quanto nos quadrinhos. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas... ;)**

**Disclaimer: Arrow e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

**Ato Altruísta**

Quando ela leu o que estava no papel, teve que se segurar na beirada da mesa para não sair correndo. Ou para não se atirar no chão implorando perdão. Ela sabia que isso significava uma ameaça. Isso e a mensagem que ela recebera no dia que seus pais viajaram: **Um homem com sede de vingança é um homem sem remorso.** Ela só precisava juntar dois mais dois. Essa mensagem e o recado, que Oliver afirma ter encontrado no galpão recentemente abandonado - e que abrigava uma organização criminosa responsável por tráfico de pessoas - presa por uma adaga só podia significar uma coisa na cabeça de Felicity. Oliver estava em sério perigo. Ok, ela já imaginara, já que o Psicopata, por falta de um termo melhor, o ameaçara na mesma noite em que ele ameaçara seus pais. Mas essa era a confirmação que ela não queria receber. Agora tudo o que ela fizera nessas duas semanas: ficar calada, obedecer ao homem que invadiu a sua casa na esperança de que tudo acabasse bem no final se dissipava. A realidade era que ela o colocara cada vez mais perto de Oliver. E o pior, ainda assim ela não podia falar para ele. Não importa como, ela sabia que _ele_ ia arranjar uma maneira de matar sua família caso ela contasse. _Mas como ele vai saber? Como? _Ela já vasculhara todo o sistema de segurança de Verdant. No escritório ela tinha feito a mesma coisa. Como ele poderia saber o que se passava no covil? Como ele sabia a hora que Oliver saía em patrulha ou não? Com certeza não era adivinhação e ela tinha certeza que não era por um dos computadores - tanto de Verdant quanto dos escritórios da Queen Consolidated. Então como? _Como?_

E como que a resolução de um problema que aparece para a gente na hora que nós menos esperamos ela viu a luz. _Celulares! Será? Como eu não pensei nisso antes?! Felicity, realmente. Você não pode ter sido paralisada pelo medo de tal maneira que não conseguiu chegar a essa conclusão antes._ Ela tinha o pensamento completamente centrado em uma discussão com o seu próprio intelecto, tão compenetrada que não ouviu quando Diggle chamou o seu nome.

"Felicity!" Diggle tinha uma mão no seu ombro e a outra balançava em frente ao seu rosto. "Felicity, você está bem? Não se ofenda, mas você está com a cara de quem vai vomitar..."

"Hum? Não. Eu estou bem." Disse Felicity enquanto se dirigia de volta para para a sua cadeira.

"Já chega! Felicity, não dá mais para aguentar você calada. Isso é muito estranho, a não ser que você esteja doente, mas aí você teria que estar doente há duas semanas, no mínimo. Você não está agindo normalmente há um tempo. O que está acontecendo?"

O celular dela vibra. **É, Felicity. O que está acontecendo?**

Felicity lê a mensagem rapidamente e guarda o celular. "Não está acontecendo nada, gente! Oliver, você conhece essa adaga? Reconhece a letra? Alguma coisa para que possamos identificar a pessoa que deixou esse recado tão amigável para você? Essa última parte foi ironia..." Felicity tinha a adaga na mão. Era uma arma bonita, se fosse fosse uma pessoa que gostasse de adagas. Sinceramente, Felicity não era muito fã desta adaga em particular, tendo em vista que ela tinha bons motivos para desconfiar que fora essa adaga que estivera tocando a pele frágil de seu pescoço duas semanas atrás. Detalhes em preto e prateado no punhal e a lâmina muito afiada.

"A adaga eu reconheço. Mas eu duvide que seja a mesma pessoa que a possuía três anos atrás."

"Por quê você tem tanta certeza?" Felicity pergunta, tentando esconder a expectativa na voz. Se ele sabe quem é _ele_, então seria mais fácil para ela localizá-lo"

"Porque eu o vi morrer."

"Oliver. Você tem certeza?" Diggle agora completamente concentrado. Quem quer que fosse, sabia a real identidade do Arqueiro Verde, o que poderia colocar todos que Oliver conheciam em perigo. Começando pela família do mesmo.

"Além do mais, por que ele iria me mandar um recado assim? Parece mais uma ameaça. Ele era meu amigo na ilha. Ele me ensinou a lutar"

"Quem é, Oliver?" Diggle perguntou.

Antes de poderem ouvir uma resposta Felicity fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente. Levantou-se e cobriu a boca com o dedo indicador, pegou o celular dos três - que descansavam na mesa de armas - e, com o salto de seu sapato, foi quebrando um a um. O dela foi o primeiro e quando ela ia quebrar o de Oliver, ela o viu prestes a protestar e lhe deu um olhar de aviso. Ambos se calaram e a observaram, atônitos, destruir os telefones.

"Você sabe que vai ter que me dar um telefone novo, não?" Diggle parecia muito descontente.

Felicity sabia que estava arriscando muito. Ela nem tinha certeza de que eram os celulares que estavam sendo hackeados, mas ela teve que agir. Se o homem que esteve em seu apartamento duas semanas atrás era o mesmo que viveu com Oliver na ilha e estava agora fazendo ameaças ela tinha que agir. Essa foi a única coisa em que ela poderia pensar.

"Felicity, o que está acontecendo?"

"Oliver, Dig, eu acho que só temos alguns minutos. Eu não posso explicar com muitos detalhes, mas eu sei de quem você está falando. Quer dizer, eu não sei exatamente de quem você está falando, eu nunca vi o seu rosto. Mas ele esteve no meu apartamento duas semanas atrás. Ele está aqui por vingança e eu acredito que é para se vingar de você. Desculpe não ter dito nada antes, mas ele estava ameaçando a minha família. De qualquer forma, a minha família está na Espanha agora e, apesar de estar morrendo de medo, eu espero que ele esteja blefando quando disse que iria matá-los, a mim e a você. Mas, ele colocou essa adaga (eu acho que pode ter sido essa, eu só senti o frio da lâmina) na minha garganta e disse que eu não poderia contar para ninguém. Principalmente para você. Agora que eu destruí, o que eu acredito, ser como ele sabia do nosso paradeiro e o que estávamos conversando eu acredito que ele vá vir aqui para coletar a vingança dele." Ela respirou fundo e olhou para os dois.

Diggle e Oliver se entreolharam e Oliver correu para pegar seu arco e flecha. Diggle sacou a arma e, como se o Universo estivesse lhe dando uma ajudinha esperando que eles terminassem de se preparar para o que parecia uma batalha iminente, as luzes se apagaram.

"Bom, eu achei que a senhorita Smoak fosse demorar mais um pouco para começar a falar de mim para vocês. Me sinto um pouco ultrajado, devo admitir. Se bem você aguentou bem, Felicity. Não imaginei que você fosse uma mulher tão determinada. Oliver realmente sabe escolher bem as mulheres"

Oliver estava ao lado de Felicity, sussurrando em seus ouvidos: "Se esconda, Felicity." Segurando seus ombros e fazendo força para baixo para que ela se escondesse debaixo de uma das mesas. "Slade, eu não sabia que você estava na cidade. Por que não veio me procurar imediatamente, ao invés de aterrorizar minha amiga?"

Felicity não via nada. Ela não sabia se isso era uma coisa positiva ou negativa. Ela só pedia a deus para que nada de ruim acontecesse com Oliver ou Diggle.

"Ora, você me conhece, Oliver. Sabe muito bem que eu tinha que reunir inteligência sobre você primeiro. Não podia simplesmente aparecer na cidade e te desafiar para um duelo. Eu tinha que aprender sobre sua rotina, sobre as pessoas que estão na sua vida. E, para a minha surpresa, você tem amigos. Eles sabem das coisas que você, eu e Shado fizemos na ilha? Todas as morte?"

"Deixe a minha família, meus amigos e as famílias deles fora disso. O que você quer, Slade?"

"Exterminador"

"Agora você atende pelo seu nome de guerra, então? Por quê? O que você quer?"

"Porque eu vim aqui para matar você, Oliver. Eu vim aqui me vingar pela Shado."

"Shado?" A voz de Oliver realmente parecia estrangulada. Como que se lembrando de algo. "E você me culpa pela morte dela? Por quê?"

"Porque se você nunca tivesse nos contactado pelo rádio quando você foi capturado, Dr. Ivo nunca teria descoberto que estávamos vivos. E ele nunca teria experimentado aquele soro maldito em nós dois. A Shado não aguentou e morreu. E eu culpo você!"

Depois disso tudo o que Felicity pôde ouvir foram sons de luta. Diggle não podia fazer nada com a sua arma, porque se ele não sabia onde Oliver ou o _Exterminador_ estavam, não era seguro atirar. _Exterminador? Esse homem se chama de Exterminador? _Por algum motivo ela não conseguia tirar a imagem de Arnold Schearzenegger da cabeça... _FOCO, Felicity! _Mais barulhos de luta e ela podia distinguir o som da respiração arfada de Oliver e a risada macabra _dele. _Ela se recusava a chamá-lo pelo seu 'nome de guerra'. Para Felicity, Slade era um covarde. Enquanto ela se preocupava com a segurança de Oliver, Diggle conseguiu encontrar a mesa de armas e agarrar uma lanterna. Quando ele a acendeu Felicity teve de levar as mãos à boca para impedir que um grito saísse da garganta. O Exterminador tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Oliver.

"Oliver!" Felicity já não pode mais conter o desespero e fez a única coisa que imaginou lógica. Saiu debaixo da mesa que Oliver a havia feito se esconder e correu em direção aos dois. Ela nunca mais iria esquecer aquela imagem: Slade de mira apontada para Oliver e Oliver com o seu arco e flecha mirando Slade. Depois de se ver no meio dos dois, por o que pareceram minutos mas foram meramente milésimos de segundo, ela ouviu um tiro e o barulho de uma flecha. Depois era tudo escuridão e silêncio.

* * *

**N/A: Então, galera. Espero que vocês não estejam muito desapontados comigo... Tive essa idéia agora de madrugada e queria escrever enquanto ainda estivesse fresca na minha memória, então pode ser que não esteja muito bom... são 4h30 da manhã e não sei se estou no máximo da minha capacidade mental para escrever. Por favor, dêem sua opinião...**

**Até a próxima... :)**


	4. Saindo Impune

**N/A: Novamente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal. É muito bom saber que tem alguém gostando das ideias loucas que saem da minha cabeça... ahhaha**

**Disclaimer: Arrow e seus personagens não me pertencem. **

* * *

**Saindo Impune**

Ele estava andando em círculos e ele sabia que devia ser irritante para Diggle, que também estivera no quarto durante as últimas horas depois que Felicity saiu da sala de operação. Mas ele não podia evitar. Os acontecimentos da noite passada se repetindo em sua cabeça, intermitentemente.

_Flaskback_

_Ele sabia que era inútil colocar uma flecha em seu peito - isso não o mataria - mas provavelmente o deixaria incapacitado de lutar por alguns dias. E como ele era bom. Slade sempre foi bom, não foi à toa que ele gastou um bom tempo de suas vidas na ilha o ensinando a se defender. Mas agora Slade estava tentando matá-lo, para vingar a morte de Shado. Oliver também sabia que ele provavelmente morreria por causa da arma apontada para sua cabeça. Mas ele pudesse ao menos impedir que Slade agisse por alguns dias Felicity e Diggle poderiam sair da cidade. Diggle iria proteger Felicity e a família dela. Ele tinha certeza. _

_Felicity. Ele sabia que havia algo de errado com ela nessas últimas semanas. Ele apenas não imaginava que ela estivesse sendo coagida a obedecer Slade para proteger a sua família. E a ele. Quando ele ouviu o seu nome, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ela já estava entre os dois e Slade, talvez num reflexo, apontou a arma para ela e atirou. Ele soltou a flecha assim que ouvi o tiro. Slade caiu no chão. Se ele não tivesse aqueles malditos poderes - adquiridos com um soro japonês que o Dr. Ivo passara anos à procura - ele estaria morto agora. Mas ele não se importou de checar. Ele só tinha um pensamento. Felicity. Ela também estava caída no chão. Uma poça de sangue se formava em baixo dela e ela parecia muito frágil e pálida para o seu gosto. No peito. Ele, graças a Deus, não resolvera atirar em sua cabeça. O por quê disso era uma pergunta que ele reservaria para mais tarde. Agora a sua maior preocupação era com o bem-estar de Felicity. _

_"Diggle, chame uma ambulância! Chame a polícia!" - ele não deixou de reparar que ele gritava agora. Agachado e com Felicity em seus braços, Oliver não cogitara o fato de que se eles chamassem a polícia ou os paramédicos era o mesmo que entregar a identidade do vigilante._

_"Oliver, não. Felicity me disse o que teríamos que fazer num caso desses. Ela tem aqui o telefone de um médico que (sob uma quantia absurda de dinheiro) aceitou assinar um contrato de sigilo. Naquela porta aos fundos da Área de Treino. Leve-a para lá. Eu ligo para o médico."_

_Oliver, cuidadosamente, a pegou nos braços e foi em direção à uma porta aos fundos do covil. Ele já havia reparado nessa sala, mas não sabia o que poderia estar ali. Sem cerimônias, chutou a porta e encontrou, para sua surpresa, uma sala de cirurgia completamente equipada. Felicity sempre tinha a habilidade de surpreender Oliver. Ela realmente pensara em tudo. Provavelmente como precaução, depois daquele dia em que ela o encontrara sangrando no banco de trás de seu carro._

_A deitou na mesa de cirurgia, ainda com a mão tentando estancar o fluxo de sangue que emanava de seu peito. Ele já estava ficando impaciente quando um homem ofegante e Diggle, logo atrás, entraram na sala. Seguindo os dois entraram também um homem e uma mulher. Os três já conversando entre si e checando a paciente. _

_"Senhor, por favor. Deixe-nos fazer o nossa trabalho de agora em diante. Qualquer mudança no quadro da paciente um de nós irá avisá-los." - disse a mulher, que era, muito provavelmente, uma enfermeira que teria assinado o mesmo contrato de sigilo que os outros dois senhores._

_Oliver e Diggle acenaram com a cabeça e saíram da sala. Diggle resolveu por sentar no sofá que ficava encostado na parede da escada, onde Felicity, em seus horários de intervalo, costumava sentar para observar os dois treinando. Oliver, no entanto, resolveu ir até Slade. Mas o seu corpo já não estava lá. O que ficaram foram apenas as marcas de sangue, tanto dele quanto de Felicity, no chão. Sem haver mais o que fazer com relação a Slade (ele já tinha decidido: não iria deixar o lado de Felicity até que ela estivesse completamente recuperada), Oliver resolveu que quando Felicity acordasse, ela teria paz e não preocupação._

_"Diggle. Ela disse que a família dela tinha sido ameaçada?" - Oliver, aproximando-se de Diggle, já tinha um plano em mente._

_"Se me lembro bem, sim. Ela disse que conseguiu convencê-los a irem para a Espanha. No que você está pensando?"_

_"Você tem algum contato na Espanha? Precisamos tirar a família dela o mais rápido de lá. Talvez trazê-los de volta para a cidade. Sob a proteção de __muitos__ homens. Estou pensando em contratar uma equipe de segurança para cuidar deles até que eu tenha resolvido as minhas diferenças com Slade..."_

_"Até que... Oliver, você enfiou uma flecha no peito do cara." - como que para mostrá-lo, Diggle direciona o olhar para onde, instantes atrás, jazia Slade - "O q... Como assim? Ele estava aqui um segundo atrás!" - Diggle lança um olhar confuso para Oliver - "Oliver, me conte tudo. Eu mereço saber."_

_"Dig, eu vou te contar. Primeiro, entre em contato com quem quer que seja que você conheça na Espanha, ou por perto, e tire os pais da Felicity de lá."_

_Diggle acenou com a cabeça e, tirando o celular do bolso, foi em direção aos computadores. Depois de algumas horas ao telefone, Diggle volta._

_"Ok, tudo certo. Os pais dela já estão a caminho do aeroporto. Eu tive que inventar uma desculpa para que eles voltassem. Agora me conte o que está acontecendo. Como esse homem não está morto quando eu o vi receber uma flecha no peito há algumas horas?" - sentou-se no sofá e lançou um olhar inquisitivo para o amigo._

_"Vou te dar a versão curta da história, ok? Na ilha eu vivia com mais duas pessoas: Slade e Shado. Slade e Shado foram capturados por um médico, Dr. Ivo, que estava na ilha a procura de um soro que, de acordo com o mesmo, era capaz de dar super-força e regeneração expontânea. Seria a "revolução da medicina". Eu não sabia que ele tinha usado o soro nos dois, Slade acabou de jogar essa bomba em mim. Nem sabia que ele havia conseguido ter acesso ao soro. Mas, se Slade estiver falando a verdade, o Dr. Ivo usou em ambos.. Eu achei que eles estivessem mortos. Dr. Ivo me mostrou o corpo dos dois. Tinha sangue saindo pelos olhos e ouvidos. Eles estavam mortos, Dig."_

_"Ok, então agora você está me dizendo que tem um maluco andando pela cidade e que não tem como matá-lo?"_

_"Eu não sei se tem como matá-lo. Eu sei que vou descobrir a fraqueza dele."_

_Os dois se calaram e esperaram por notícias. Não foi até o dia seguinte, quando os dois já estavam ambos sentados ao lado da porta da sala de cirurgia há várias horas, que o médico saiu. Ambos se levantaram, as expressões sérias, na expectativa de ouvir boas notícias._

_"Correu tudo bem. Conseguimos retirar a bala. Mais alguns centímetros para a esquerda e a bala teria atingido o coração da paciente. Nós já a colocamos numa cama, na sala adjacente. O efeito da anestesia pode demorar algumas horas para passar. Essas são as doses e a posologia dos medicamentos que ela deve tomar. A enfermeira Lucy vai ficar aqui para monitorar a paciente. Em algumas horas, quando o turno de Lucy terminar, eu voltarei e cuidarei dela pessoalmente. Alguma pergunta?" - disse o médico entregando-lhe uma folha com os medicamentos._

_"Podemos vê-la?" - Oliver perguntou. Ele queria vê-la. Queria poder olhar nos olhos dela para poder acalmar esse aperto que ele sentia no peito. _

_"Sim, vocês podem vê-la. Mas se ela acordar, ela provavelmente estará com muita dor. Nesse caso, chame a enfermeira Lucy. Ela saberá o remédio a ser aplicado. No caso de ela acordar, não a façam falar muito. Ela vai precisar de muito repouso. Essa" - disse o médico entregando outro papel para Oliver - "é a dieta que ela deverá seguir nos próximos dias. Se tudo correr bem em dois ou três dias ela estará boa o suficiente para receber alta."_

_"Obrigado, doutor." - disse Oliver, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o médico._

_Fim do Flashback_

"Oliver, por favor. Para de andar em círculos. Já fazem horas. Eu vou ficar maluco!"

"Dig, exatamente! Já fazem horas! Por que ela não acorda?"

"Oliver, o médico disse que poderiam demorar algumas horas até que o efeito da anestesia passasse. Tenha paciência."

Oliver voltou a andar, ele simplesmente não podia se conter. Sua cabeça estava a mil desde o fim da operação. Ele tinha tantas perguntas para Felicity. Provavelmente mais uns quarenta minutos se passaram, durante os quais Oliver continuara a andar em círculos, quando os dois ouviram Felicity se mover debaixo das cobertas.

Em dois passos, Oliver atravessara o quarto e estava ao lado dela, segurando suas mão e dizendo suavemente: "Felicity, está tudo bem. Como se sente?"

"Oliver? Você... o que? Onde?"

"Calma. Você levou um tiro - depois conversaremos sobre o quão perigoso é você se jogar na frente de um homem armado. Mas você foi operada. O médico disse que você ficará bem."

Lágrimas foram a próxima coisa que Oliver viu. Ela estava chorando. Isso fez o aperto do peito, que tinha diminuído consideravelmente depois de ouvi-la se mexer - voltar a incomodar.

"Desculpe, Oliver. Ele estava ameaçando a minha família, mas eu devia ter lhe dito algo antes. Eu não sabia que.."

"Shh... Você não pode falar muito. Dig, vá chamar a enfermeira, por favor. Ela tem que saber que a Felicity acordou" - Diggle saiu do quarto e Oliver voltou a sua atenção novamente para ela - "A sua família vai ficar bem. Dig tem contatos na Espanha e ele já conseguiu tirá-los de lá. Eles estão a caminho no momento. Quando eles chegarem no aeroporto haverá uma equipe de segurança que irá escolta-los para a Mansão. Eles estarão à salvo. E você não precisa se desculpar. Eu devo me desculpar. Eu não sabia que ele estava vivo, muito menos que ele iria usar você para chegar até mim."

"Oliver, deixa a enfermeira examinar Felicity" - Diggle disse da porta, com a enfermeira já checando os aparelhos.

Oliver já estava de saída quando a voz de Felicity o parou na porta do quarto.

"Oliver? Obrigada." - disse Felicity com um sorriso fraco.

Oliver acenou com a cabeça e saiu. Milhões de pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Mas o mais forte, o que gritava mais alto em sua mente era: 'Ele não vai sair impune dessa. Ele nunca mais vai ameaçar Felicity!'.

* * *

**N/A: Gente, mais um capítulo. Por favor, não hesitem em dar a sua opinião... ;)**


End file.
